AIM Solves All Problems!
by x. . . OH MY JONAS . . .x
Summary: How does a simple IM conversation turn out to be a sold out tour? LOE and NILEY
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, Allie here!**

**I just wanna take a break from doing 'Summer Camp' so I came up with this!!**

**Hope you guys like it!!**

**ALLiE Xx**

* * *

**Miley: XSweetNibletsX**

**Lily: FutureMrsJ**

**Hannah Montana: MizzMontanaXoX**

**Lola Luftnagle: International-Jetsetter**

**Oliver: OllieTrollie**

**Mike Stan Lee: MrMikizzleFoSho**

**Joe: DJDANGAAA**

**Nick: FroBro1992**

**Kevin: MufasaJ**

* * *

XSweetNibletsX has entered chat room A

FutureMrsJ has entered chat room A

XSweetNibletsX: Hey Lilz

FutureMrsJ: Hey Milizzle

XSweetNibletsX: Do you have to do that again!

FutureMrsJ: Fo Sho Home Bro!

XSweetNibletsX: OHH SWEET NIBLETS!

FutureMrsJ: Sorry Miley –sad face-

XSweetNibletsX: It's okay Lily. Just don't do it again!

FutureMrsJ: Okay I won't. Hey, did you ace history?

XSweetNibletsX: I don't find out until tomorrow and if I do . . .

FutureMrsJ: If you do what happens?

XSweetNibletsX: Go on to Lola AIM and I'll tell you

FutureMrsJ: Why can't you tell me here?

XSweetNibletsX: Cause the Jo Bros are online!

FutureMrsJ: EEEEEEEEEEP! OK MILEZ. BYEEEEE!

FutureMrsJ has signed off

XSweetNibletsX: Oh Boy!

XSweetNibletsX has signed off

MizzMontanaXoX has entered chat room C

International-Jetsetter has entered chat room C

FroBro1992: Hannah! Lola!

MizzMontanaXoX: Hey Nick!

International-Jetsetter: Sup?

FroBro1992: nothing much guys! What about you?

DJDANGAAA has entered chat room C

DJDANGAAA: NICK PLEASE CONTROL FRANKIE!!

FroBro1992: Why me?

DJDANGAAA: -glare-

FroBro1992: FINE! BRB girls

International-Jetsetter: OKAY? I'm confubled!!

MizzMontanaXoX: Confubled?

International-Jetsetter: Yeah, it means confused! La Duh!

DJDANGAAA: Hey Lola! –smiley face-

International-Jetsetter: Um . . . hey Joe!

FroBro1992: JOE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!

FroBro1992 has signed off

DJDANGAAA: Oh boy, gotta go people, Lola I'll IM you later. Joe Out!!

International-Jetsetter: Okay Byeeee Joeeee!!

DJDANGAAA: BYEEEEE LOLAAAAAA!! –Cyber hug-

DJDANGAAA has signed off

International-Jetsetter: EEEEEEEEP! JOE JONAS CYBER HUGGED ME! Anyway - I gotta go too 'Hannah' Mom's calling me down for dinner, Oh Boy. I'll IM you later!!

MizzMontanaXoX: Okay 'Lola' see you later!

International-Jetsetter: Byeeeeeeee!

International-Jetsetter has signed off

MizzMontanaXoX has signed off

**Read & Review Please!!**

**ALLiE Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Miley: XSweetNibletsX Miley: XSweetNibletsX

**Lily: FutureMrsJ**

**Hannah Montana: MizzMontanaXoX**

**Lola Luftnagle: International-Jetsetter**

**Oliver: OllieTrollie**

**Mike Stan Lee: MrMikizzleFoSho**

**Joe: DJDANGAAA**

**Nick: FroBro1992**

**Kevin: MufasaJ**

DJDANGAA has entered chat room D

MufasaJ has entered chat room D

DJDANGAAA: Watz up Bro!

MufasaJ: Yeah, Hi Joe

DJDANGAAA: Where are you on this fine night?

MufasaJ: Joe, I'm right beside you!

DJDANGAAA: So –Ouchhh- hey that hurt!

MufasaJ: Dude, why didn't you say that out loud?

DJDANGAAA: -shrugs- I don't know

Meanwhile outside of the chat room

XSweetNibletsX has entered chat room OMJ

FutureMrsJ has entered chat room OMJ

FutureMrsJ: Ok Milez what did you wanna tell me?

XSweetNibletsX: Okay, Okay I'll tell you. HannahisgoingontourwiththeJonasBrothers!!

FutureMrsJ: Um . . . Milez in English!

XSweetNibletsX: Ugh!! Hannah is going on tour with the Jonas Brothers!!

FutureMrsJ: EEEEEEEEEP!! NO WAY! CAN I COME?

XSweetNibletsX: Yes, but as Lola!

FutureMrsJ: SCORE ONE FOR MISS LOLA! Wait Miley are you gonna tell them your secret?

XSweetNibletsX: I'm gonna have to Lily. I mean it will be for the whole summer and a little bit into September!

FutureMrsJ: Hey, Joe and Kevin are online. Let's go talk to them!

XSweetNibletsX: Yeah, see you there!

FutureMrsJ: Byeeeeeeee for Nowwwwwwww!

FutureMrsJ has signed off

XSweetNibletsX has signed off

MizzMontanaXoX has entered chat room D

International-Jetsetter has entered chat room D

DJDANGAAA: KEVIN HAVE YOU BEEN WEARING MY SOCKS AGAIN!?

MufasaJ: Joe! I'm sitting in the same room as you and yet you have to IM me asking me if I'm wearing your socks! And yes. Yes I am!

MizzMontanaXoX: Hey guys!

DJDANGAAA: Kevin get them off now!!

International-Jetsetter: Hello?

MufasaJ: Joe all my socks are in the washing machine!!

MizzMontanaXoX: I'm away, see ya Lola!

International-Jetsetter: Yeah me too Byeeeeeeee Hannahhhhhhh!

MizzMontanaXoX has signed off

International-Jetsetter has left chat room D


	3. Chapter 3

Miley: XSweetNibletsX Miley: XSweetNibletsX

**Lily: FutureMrsJ**

**Hannah Montana: MizzMontanaXoX**

**Lola Luftnagle: International-Jetsetter**

**Oliver: OllieTrollie**

**Mike Stan Lee: MrMikizzleFoSho**

**Joe: DJDANGAAA**

**Nick: FroBro1992**

**Kevin: MufasaJ**

DJDANGAAA has entered chat room B

International-Jetsetter has entered chat room B

DJDANGAAA: Yo Lo!

International-Jetsetter: Yo uh . . . Joe! LoL

DJDANGAAA: So are you going on tour with Hannah?

International-Jetsetter: Yeah, can't wait!

DJDANGAAA: Me neither. I mean I haven't seen you in like, FOREVER!!

International-Jetsetter: I know. We should meet up before then!!

DJDANGAAA: How can we? You're in Malibu and I'm in New Jersey!!

International-Jetsetter: Oh yeah –sad face-

FroBro1992 has entered chat room B

FroBro1992: Joe Mom says you have to come pack. We're leaving for Malibu tomorrow!! Hurry up!

FroBro1992 has signed off

International-Jetsetter: YOU'RE COMING TO MALIBU TOMORROW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!!

DJDANGAAA: Sorry Lola, I wanted to surprise you at Hannah's rehearsal tomorrow!

International-Jetsetter: Awwwww! That's so sweet!

DJDANGAAA: Well . . . How about we go to the carnival that's on the beach. It only started today!

International-Jetsetter: Yeah That'll be great!

MrMikizzleFoSho has entered chat room B

MrMikizzleFoSho: Lily, you'll never guess what!!

DJDANGAAA: What did you call her?

MrMikizzleFoSho: Um . . . Lil . . . Lola. Lil Lola!

DJDANGAAA: No you didn't you called her Lily!

International-Jetsetter: OLIVER I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!

DJDANGAAA: What did you call him?

International-Jetsetter: Look Joe there's something I need to tell you . .

**TO BE CONTINUED!!**


	4. Chapter 4

******Hey Guys**

**It's Allie & Casey here!**

**Me and my twin sister Casey want to write a story together  
and we want idea's to do with Hannah Montana. That's all I  
Think I'm gonna write about.**

**Tell us your idea's A.S.A.P**

**ALLiE & CaseY xX**

* * *

**Miley: XSweetNibletsX**

**Lily: FutureMrsJ**

**Hannah Montana: MizzMontanaXoX**

**Lola Luftnagle: International-Jetsetter**

**Oliver: OllieTrollie**

**Mike Stan Lee: MrMikizzleFoSho**

**Joe: DJDANGAAA**

**Nick: FroBro1992**

**Kevin: MufasaJ**

* * *

**CONTINUED FROM CHAPTER 3**

_International-Jetsetter: Look Joe there's something I need to tell you . . _

DJDANGAAA: What is it Lola . . . or Lily . . . Whatever your name is?!

International-Jetsetter: Um . . . Okay first of all you have to promise you won't tell anyone, that's including your brothers.

DJDANGAAA: I promise, but what is it?

International-Jetsetter: Firstly My name isn't really Lola Luftnagle it's Lily Trusscott. Lola is just a secret identity for me, because . . .

DJDANGAAA: Because why Lily?

International-Jetsetter: Because My best friend Miley is Hannah Montana, and she created Hannah because she wanted to sing but she didn't want the fame and the paparatizzi** (A/N: I don't know how to spell it, sorry)** following her everywhere. She didn't want people to treat her different.

DJDANGAAA: okay I get that but where do you and Mike come into all of this?

International-Jetsetter: I created Lola because if I went around as Lily then it would be a short jump to Miley. Same with Mike but his real name is Oliver.

DJDANGAAA: . . . Okay I understand

International-Jetsetter: Your not mad, are you?

DJDANGAAA: Lola, I mean Lily, Why would I be mad?

International-Jetsetter: Because I never told you about it

DJDANGAAA: Lily, it doesn't matter if you're two people, I like you just the way you are.

International-Jetsetter: . . . Cheesy much!!

DJDANGAAA: Hey, I am what I am

International-Jetsetter: Yeah I guess . . . HEY! Do you have to quote your own songs?

DJDANGAAA: Yes, yes I do! So, uh, Lily do you have your own AIM account?

International-Jetsetter: Um, yeah I do, stay here and I'll be right back on Lily's account

DJDANGAAA: Ok, I'll wait

International-Jetsetter has signed off

* * *

**Later that day . . . **

XSweetNibletsX: YOU TOLD HIM WHAT!!

FutureMrsJ: I told him our secrets

XSweetNibletsX: Oh, Okay

FutureMrsJ: You told Nick didn't you?

XSweetNibletsX: . . .

FutureMrsJ: Miley?

XSweetNibletsX: Yes

FutureMrsJ: So we're both even then?

XSweetNibletsX: Yeah, we are. So what happened with you and Joe?

FutureMrsJ: Well, we talked, but me as Lily not Lola. And we're kinda going to the carnival after rehearsals tomorrow, me as Lily too. He also added me to his buddy list.

XSweetNibletsX: Cool, everything that you said happened to Nick and me, only we're going to a restaurant.

FutureMrsJ: Wow! Something's going on between you two. I'm sure he can't wait to see you as Miley.

XSweetNibletsX: Not as much as Joe wants to see you as Lily!!

FutureMrsJ: You don't know this but I'm as red as a tomato right now!

XSweetNibletsX: Ha Ha That's my Lily!!

FutureMrsJ: Speaking of Lily, I have to go and choose my outfit for tomorrow.

XSweetNibletsX: Well then, Au rivoir Mademoiselle Lily

FutureMrsJ: Caio senoreta Miley

XSweetNibletsX has signed off

FutureMrsJ has signed off

* * *

**Hey Guys,**

**I want to do a poll here,**

**Should I continue in AIM or just for the next chapter  
do it in Lily's POV and Miley's POV?**

**Read & Review please**

**ALLiE Xx**


End file.
